I can do Casual!
by Danger1Zone1988
Summary: After Rory ended the nostrings with Logan, they are friends and She goes to the pub that night. She wakes up with Colin in her bed. What is happening? Cory.
1. I can do Casual!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

-GG-

Rory walked slowly to back to her dorm and sat down on the couch, staring off into space.

"_What just happened?"_ She thought as she tried to analyze what happened at Logan's dorm.

Paris walked in a few minutes later, complaining about Doyle and their lack of relationship, demanding Rory's opinion on this.

"Rory?" She asked, getting no response. "RORY!" She yelled, waving her hands in front of her face.

This got Rory's attention.

"Paris? When did you get back?"

"I've been here for about 10 minutes, and you have been dead to the world. Did you go to Logan's?" Paris asked gently

"Yea, he said he could only do casual." She said with tears in her eyes, before they clouded over in anger. "This is all my mothers fault! She put the idea in my head. She doesn't like him because he has money, and doesn't want me to date a guy from grandma and grandpa's world!" She seethed.

After a few minutes of stewing in her anger, Rory got up and walked into her room.

"Paris! Get ready, we are going out! I'm going to prove to my mother that I am not her! I can do casual! This is college! She should be glad I'm doing casual with a guy!" Rory yelled, as she changed her clothes.

Paris just grinned and shook her head.

"_Gilmore, what are you getting yourself into?" _She thought as she put on a pair of boots.

-GG-

Things at the pub were wild. Rory was drinking and having a blast. She got up and danced with several guys before she noticed Logan and his friends staring at her. Rory just smirked at them and continued dancing.

"Wow! Look at Reporter girl move!" Finn exclaimed, licking his lips.

"Damn Logan, if the girl can move like that, she is worth the strings!" Colin exclaimed.

"Shut up, and give me another shot." Logan grumbled.

"Wait, does this mean we can't hang out with the reporter anymore?" Finn said, with horror in his eyes.

"NO!" Logan shouted, and walked over to Rory.

"Can I help you?" She asked

"Yes. Come sit with me and my friends. Completely platonic." Logan said.

"Alright, lets go." Rory said walking over to his table.

"Hey boys!" Rory exclaimed as she sat down.

"Rory! Love! I was afraid that I would never get to see your beautiful face again!" Finn said, giving her a smacking kiss on the cheek.

"Finn! Like I could live without you!" Rory replied.

"I know you couldn't, so lets not even discuss that type of agony, after all, where would you be without a gorgeous exotic man?"

"Finn, go get a drink, I see a red head up there!" Colin said.

"And I'm off!" Finn said, getting up and bowing dramatically, "Rory, until we meet again!"

Rory laughed and shooed him off to go find the redhead. She spent the rest of the night drinking with Colin and Logan.

-GG-

The next day, Rory woke up with a huge hangover.

"Ugh." She said as she rolled over in bed, crashing into something.

"Rory, what the hell are you doing?" A muffled male voice asked.

"WHAT THE HELL? COLIN? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"No screaming! Please!" Colin pleaded. "Shut up, we are still dressed. Nothing happened. I walked you back here, and we passed out on the bed."

Rory blushed. "Ok, go back to sleep. I'm getting coffee."

"Whatever." Colin said, closing his eyes.

Rory chuckled and got up. She realized that she was in her silk negligee and looked around the room. Colin was in his tee-shirt and boxers. A quick check in the trash can, Rory's face drained of color.

"Colin. Something happened."

Colin instantly sobered up and shot out of bed.

"WHAT?"

Rory held out the trash-can which held an obviously recently used condom.

"Shit." They said simultaneously

Rory looked up and whispered.

"It's torn."

Colin gasped and laid back down.

"This is all a dream." He kept muttering as Rory started to hyperventilate.

-GG-

A/N: So, what do you think? This will be a Cory. RR please. Sorry its so short, but it means I can update quicker!


	2. Remembering

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to everybody that reviewed! I'm glad you like this pairing, there are only 3 stories, including my 2 on FanFiction, and I wish that there were more! Colin has had the same amount of screen time as Finn and there are lots of PDLD's! I love all the Limo boys though.

-GG-

"Rory, calm down. We will find a way to fix this. You are on the pill right?" Colin asked

Rory nodded and tried to even her breathing. "What if..." She started

"Don't worry about it. I mean, well, just don't worry yet." Colin said, trying to be soothing.

"This is the last time I try to prove something to my mother." Rory groaned, banging her head on the wall.

"Huh?" Colin was obviously confused.

"I was pissed that I broke things off with Logan yesterday, and realized that my mother has to much control over me. So I decided to go out and be casual, so here I am, being casual, hyperventilating, sitting on the floor."

"Oh."

The freaked out duo sat in horror trying to figure out exactly what happened last night, when Rory finally remembered, 20 minutes later.

_-Flashback-_

"_Rory, I'm walking you home." Colin declared, staggering up from the booth._

"_Col-Col, can I call you Col-Col? You don't have to walk me home." Rory slurred, walking past Colin._

"_I insisit, my fair lady. I, being a gentleman, must walk the beautiful debutante home, even though you aren't a deb," Colin said before Rory interrupted. _

"_I did have a debutante ball, thank you very much." Rory said indignantly _

"_Oh really?" Colin challenged. _

"_You are looking at the MASTER of the fan dance." _

"_I don't believe it! Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore is a society girl." Colin said shocked._

"_Oh yes I am!" Rory said joyfully._

"_Who was your escort? Some Logan wanna-be?" _

"_Nope, my ex-boyfriend, Dan. No, Dean." _

"_Wow, you are drunk." Colin said._

"_I need a taco. Lets go back to my dorm." _

"_You are very odd." _

"_Thank you." Rory said before she burst out laughing._

"_What's so funny?" Colin asked quizzically._

"_Well, if we were 16 and on a piano bench, this would be deja-vu."_

"_I'm not even going to try and understand what that means." Colin said, shaking his head. _

"_I am so gone right now, I don't even know what it means." Rory said, bursting into another fit of giggles._

"_Lets go!" Colin decreed, taking Rory's arm and guiding her out of the pub._

_They arrived back at Rory's dorm, and on the message board was a note from Paris saying that she stopped back to grab clothes and that she was staying at Doyle's that night. _

"_Well Mr. McCrae, it seems that we have the whole place to ourselves." Rory said, giving a suggestive smirk._

"_It does seem that way." Colin said, walking closer to Rory. _

"_Whatever are we going to do?" Rory said, now standing a mere centimeters away. _

"_Hmm..." Colin said as he closed the slight distance between the two as he crashed his lips on hers. _

_-End Flashback-_

"Neither of us initiated it. It was a mutual thing." Rory said, cradling her head in her hands.

All of a sudden a phone started to ring. Colin grabbed the offending loud object and quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"_My daughter's voice has gotten extremely deep in the last 12 hours." _

'Shit!' Colin thought as he handed the phone to Rory.

"Hello?" Rory said timidly

_LORELAI LEIGH GILMORE! I THOUGHT YOU BROKE THINGS OFF WITH LOGAN! WE AGREED HE WASN'T RIGHT FOR YOU!" _

Rory winced at her mothers screaming voice.

"I did mom, that was Colin." Rory defended.

"_Oh ok, at least I know nothing happened." _

"I never said that."

"_What? Did you guys... you know..." _

"Yes, now I have some things to do, I will call you later, bye mom."

Rory closed her phone and looked at Colin.

"So, what do you think of my mom?"

Colin just laughed half-heartedly in response.

-GG-

A/N: Short I know, I might put up another chapter tonight, if not definitely tomorrow sometime! Sorry I made Rory such a bitch to Lorelai, but when the whole thing with Logan started in the show, it just seemed like Lorelaiwas trying to keep Rory a little girl, and I started to not like her so much. Please RR!


	3. Entertaining Finn

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: I tried to make this longer than my other two chapters, so here ya go! Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are great! I was a little apprehensive (ooh big word!) about this story in the beginning, but I'm glad you all like this!

-GG-

Later that day, Colin and Rory were sitting on a bench drinking coffee.

"So," They started in unison

Rory laughed. "Go ahead."

Colin smirked and continued.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" He asked

"What?"

"Well, I mean, I don't know what I mean. What are we going to do?" Colin said, frustrated.

Rory laughed. "Don't get your panties in a twist. We will figure out everything as it comes OK?"

Colin laughed. "I will have you know, I'm a boxers man."

"I already knew that." Rory said with a wink.

"Don't play with fire Gilmore." Colin said playfully.

"Why? Afraid I'm going to get burned?"

"That was really dumb." Colin said with a chuckle.

"Plus, I'm on the pill. So there is a less risk of a baby. I'm also STD free. And I'm assuming that you are too." Rory said, giving Colin a hard look.

"Yup. Just went for my 6 month test." Colin said.

"You sleep with so many girls that you have to get checked every 6 months?"

"You don't?" Colin asked.

"Colin, including you, I've slept with 3 guys." Rory said.

"Mary." He retorted.

"Oh my God! Do you know Tristan DuGrey?"

"He's my cousin. Why?"

"I can see the family resemblance." Rory muttered.

"Wait. How do you know him?" Colin asked. "Is he one of the three?"

Rory got a disgusted look on her face. "Hell no!" She exclaimed. "I knew him at Chilton. He liked to aggravate me."

Colin's smirk turned into an evil smile.

"Do you like PJ Harvey?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Oh God. He told you about that?"

"I can't believe you're Mary." He said laughing and shaking his head.

"Lets stop talking about Tristan. Please?" Rory practically begged.

"Fine Gilmore, I mean Mary."

"I WILL hit you Colin." Rory warned.

"Fine. No more calling you Mary." Colin agreed.

"Thank you." Rory said, taking a big gulp of coffee. "Now I've got class. So I guess I will talk to you later?"

"Yea. I'm going back to sleep. I don't have a class until 3."

"Kay. See ya later." Rory smiled and started to walk away. Then she turned and scowled at him as she heard his farewell.

"Bye... MARY!"

As she turned she saw him lightly jogging away.

With a smile on her face she continued to class.

-GG-

That night Rory decided to stay at her dorm and finish up some articles for the YDN.

She was in her Lisa Frank pajama's, typing away at her computer when she heard a knock at the door.

She threw on a robe and quickly went to the door as the knocking turned into pounding.

"What?" She snapped as she threw open the door. "Finn? What are you doing here?"

"Hello Love. I just need to ask you a question." Finn said as he walked by her and went straight to the mini-fridge

"And you couldn't have called? Please, do come in, get yourself a drink!" Rory said sarcastically.

"Don't mind if I do." Finn replied, now working his was over to the couch and grabbing the remote.

"Uh, Finn? I believe that you said something about having a question to ask me?" Rory asked as she sat next to Finn.

"My, My, this is a comfortable couch. Darling, who is your decorator?" Finn replied.

"My grandmother. I repeat, you said something about having a question to ask me?"

"Ah yes. Do you want Colin to call you?" Finn asked.

"What?" Rory asked, dumbfounded.

"Do. You. Want. Colin. To. Call. You.?" Finn repeated slowly.

"Why?"

"Well, Colin is sitting back at the dorm, sipping scotch, the wanker won't give me any, I know, poor darling Finn, staring at his phone wondering if he should call you, and its getting on my bloody nerves!" Finn stated.

"Uh, yea, I guess I want him to call me."

"OOH! Story time. Tell Finny everything!" Finn exclaimed clapping his hands together and crossing his legs.

"Ask him." Rory said, walking back into her room, just to have Finn follow her.

He collapsed on the bed and watched her as she typed furiously on her lap top.

"Wow, Love, that typing is giving me a headache!"

"Then I suggest you go back to your quiet room."

"But I don't wanna!" Finn said with a pout.

"Finn, if you are quiet for 10 whole minutes I will buy you alcohol."

"Promise?" Finn asked hopefully.

"Promise!"

"And the ten minutes starts NOW!" Finn said as he fell back onto the bed.

Rory smiled and continued typing. After a minute had passed she heard Finn fidgeting on the bed. She continued to smile at Finn's antics.

"_5, 4, 3,-"_

"Love! I can't take it anymore! I'll buy my own bloody alcohol!" Finn cried as he ran out of her dorm. Rory chuckled to herself and finished her article.

"I knew he couldn't make it." She said to herself as she hit print.

"Who couldn't make what Mini-me?" A familiar voice floated through the dorm.

"Mom." Rory said curtly.

"Hey Sweets! What's up?" Lorelai said, sitting down on the bed. "I figured since you haven't called me back yet, I would surprise you and we could hang out."

"Nothing. I'm about to get changed and go out actually." Rory said, sifting through her closet.

"I was thinking a movie night, since we couldn't have one because some one decided to get drunk during Mommy time."

"Mom, I'm going out."

"And what about me? I spent 30 hours in labor with you!" Lorelai pouted.

"No you didn't."

"Woah, what's with the 'tude?"

"Mom, I've got plans. I'm sorry I didn't call to make sure it was ok with you, but I have plans, so I will be leaving as soon as I change." Rory said icily.

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?"

"I am your daughter."

"No, my daughter would never blow off her mother for a boy."

"Since we didn't have plans to begin with, I'm not blowing you off."

"Whatever, I just want my sweet daughter back." Lorelai said as she walked out of the dorm. "Call me when you are normal."

"Sorry Mom, but you smothered her." Rory said quietly to her mother's retreating figure. She sighed and walked back into her room, and fell onto the bed. Just as her phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello Rory! It's your Grandmother!"

"_And here we go again." _Rory thought as she put some false cheer in her voice to talk to her grandmother.

-GG-

A/N: So! This is about a page and a half longer than my other chapters were! What do you think? I didn't really want to put Lorelai in this, so I had to get a way for her to go away. Never fear though, she will be back, in the last couple chapters. RR please!


	4. Having Fun and Emily's Party

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I was afraid of the reaction to how OOC Rory is, but you guys never disappoint me!

Lifeisconfusing : I totally agree with you! That's why I made Rory like she is. PS: I love your stories! Especially 'The Other Grandparents'

-GG-

After Rory got off the phone with her grandmother she called Colin.

"Colin, My grandmother is having another party." She started.

"_I already got a call from my father. I'm required to go as the McKray heir apparently."_

"Go with me so I don't have to hear about my lack of love life?" Rory asked sweetly.

"_Yea, it will work for me too. My dad will get off my back about not 'looking for a proper McKray wife.' His words, not mine."_

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow night then?" Rory said with a laugh

"_Yea, see ya later." _

"Alright, Thanks Colin."

Rory hung up her phone and laid back on her bed. She thought of what she told her mom before and grabbed her phone again and hit send.

"Colin I'm bored. Come to the pub with me?"

"_Yea, see ya in 10 minutes." _

"Great!"

Rory quickly got dressed and started to make her way to the pub.

She sat down and ordered a cosmopolitan for herself and a scotch for Colin.

-GG-

When Colin arrived he was nervous.

'_What the hell is Gilmore doing to me?'_

He looked over at the table and caught her eye. He smiled slightly when she gave him a big smile and waved him over.

'_Here we go again.' _He thought as he sat down.

"Hey Ror whats up?"

"I had an interesting visit from Finn earlier."

"That sentence never ends well." Colin joked.

"I told him to be quiet and sit still for 10 minutes and I would buy him alcohol, he made it to about a minute and thirty seconds."

"Wow! A new Finn record!"

Rory and Colin laughed.

All of a sudden 'Sugar We're going Down' by Fall-out Boy came on over the loudspeaker.

"I love this song!" Rory exclaimed. "Lets dance!"

Colin stuttered for a second, before seeing her big blue eyes full of excitement.

He reluctantly agreed, and got up with her. They made their way over to where people were dancing and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I thought you didn't like to dance." He murmured into her ear.

"That was old Rory. This is new Rory." She declared.

"Ok, if you insist."

When the song ended, Rory and Colin made their way back to the table. They spent the rest of the night talking and drinking with each other. They discovered that they both loved coffee, even though Rory was much more addicted to it than Colin was. They found the other loved classic movies, and old music.

When they finally got back to Rory's dorm, she invited him in and they spent the night sleeping, wrapped up in each other's arms.

-GG-

The next day Colin arrived at Rory's dorm promptly at 6:30 to pick his date up for the Gilmore's Gala.

Rory heard the knocking and opened the door, she was in a bathrobe and finishing up her make-up.

"Don't you know that when I say pick me up at 6:30, I really mean 6:45?" She scolded.

"Sorry, I didn't want to make a bad impression being late..." He said as she ran back into her room to finish getting ready. "Although, its worth the wait." He finished as she came out of her room in a black spaghetti strap dress that came to just below the knees

"Wow, you look gorgeous." He said, just staring at her body.

"Thank you! You don't look so bad yourself." She said, blatantly checking her out.

They laughed and he escorted her out to the car.

"Ladies first." He said, opening the door for her.

"Thank you good sir." Rory replied in a mock British accent.

-GG-

They arrived at the Gilmore Mansion 45 minutes later.

"Hello Grandma!" Rory exclaimed as Emily opened the door.

"Hello Rory! Who is your escort?" Emily asked.

"Oh, Grandma this is Colin McKray. Colin, this is my grandmother." Rory introduced. "We know each other from Yale. Logan introduced us."

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore." Colin said, kissing her hand.

"Please, Call me Emily."

"Ok Emily."

"Grandma, I will talk to you more later?" Rory asked a few moments later.

"Of course dear, Colin, it was nice to meet you."

"Same to you, Emily."

The duo walked around the party and found Logan, Stephanie, Finn, Robert, Rosemary and Juliet were also conned into attending the party. They made plans to meet in the pool house in an hour.

After about 30 minutes of making the rounds, Colin and Rory ran into Colin's Father, John and his mother, Holly.

"Mother." Colin said, kissing her on the cheek. "Father." Colin acknowledged. "This is my date, Rory Gilmore."

"Gilmore? Lorelai's daughter?" John asked, shaking Rory's hand.

"Yes Sir." Rory replied.

"John McKray, my wife, Holly."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. McKray."

"Same to you Ms. Gilmore." Holly McKray said to her.

"Please call me Rory." She said with a warm smile

"Of course." Holly responded

Colin looked at his watch.

"If you will please excuse us..." He said, wrapping his arm around Rory.

"Of course son." John said, nodding his head.

The two walked away and Rory turned to Colin.

"I'll meet you in the poolhouse. I have to go to the bathroom."

Colin nodded.

"See ya soon." He said.

Rory smiled and walked away. Colin was about to walk out to the pool house when he was accosted by John and Holly.

"Very good choice son. An ambitious girl, who is gorgeous, and a good name." John said, patting his son on the back.

"She seems lovely son. I will have to arrange a dinner with Emily." Holly said, smiling at her son.

"Mother, Father, Rory and I aren't dating. We were studying together when Rory and I got the call's to attend and decided to come together." Colin explained.

"Sure son. I see the way you look at her." John said with a smirk.

"Whatever father." Colin said shaking his head and walking out to the pool house to meet his friends.

-GG-

A/N: So what do you think? Review please! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I broke up with my boyfriend, so I have been wallowing a lot... I loved him so much, but he started lying to me, hanging out with my best friend's ex, who has been practically stalking her, and using some very bad drugs, so I dumped him and now I'm very sad, so sorry if this sucks, but I just wasn't really into doing anything, and this helped take my mind off of everything for a few minutes.


	5. Scheming and a SubParty

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock!

-GG-

"Emily!" Holly's melodious voice rang out through the party.

"Hello Holly, how are you?" Emily responded giving the woman a light hug.

"Well, it seems that my son and your granddaughter are on their way to being involved." Holly said in a hushed tone.

"Really? I was told he was simply an escort tonight." Emily gossiped.

"He is quite taken with her. I have seen-" Holly started

"Wait! Holly look!" Emily interrupted. "Look at them over there!"

The two observed a simple scene, trying to figure out what was going on.

-GG-

"Colin!" Rory whispered excitedly. "Guess what!"

"What? And why are we whispering?" He replied

"I got my period!" Rory quietly, yet happily

Colin got a disgusted look on his face. "Why would you feel the need to share...oh! Thank God!" He replied, reddening a bit.

"I know! I've never been happier to have horrendous cramps!" She said, throwing her arms around his neck.

Colin smiled and wrapped his arms around Rory's waist.

"Pool house?"

"Lets go!" Rory answered with a smile on her face.

-GG-

"I wonder what that was about?" Holly said excitedly.

"I know, I wish we could have been closer to hear!"

Holly smirked. "Emily, how about we arrange a dinner? Two families who are friends..." She schemed.

Emily smiled. "Sounds delightful. How is Friday..."

The two women walked off making plans for the dinner that was in the works.

-GG-

In the pool house, Colin and Rory were partying with their friends. Finn was on his third bottle of champagne and re-enacting Notting Hill.

"_After all, I'm just a girl, standing in front of a boy_, _asking him to love me..."_ Finn said in high pitched voice.

"Finn, don't you think that's enough re-enacting?" Logan shouted, with his arm around Stephanie.

"Lets play a game then!" Finn shouted. "I Never"

Everybody agreed and each got a shot glass. Colin was in charge of pouring the tequila, since he was the most sober out of the group.

"Ok," Colin started. "Remember, if asked for a story, you must provide it."

Everybody agreed and Stephanie started off the game.

"I Never..." She started, then grinning maliciously at Finn. " I never had my father order me to go to the doctor once a month to make sure I can still have kids."

"Love that's cruel! It's not my fault I'm clumsy!" Finn whined before realizing it meant he could take a drink.

Logan, who was sitting to Stephanie's right went next.

"I never... got drunk and pole danced to 'Like a Virgin."

"HEY! It was my first time being drunk! And it was Finn's fault for suggesting it!" Steph protested.

"Yes, but I don't think he asked to be the pole." Logan retorted.

Steph grumbled while taking a shot, then look at Finn.

"Excuse me kangaroo boy, I believe you suggested I do it after telling me that you did it." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"I was hoping you wouldn't remember, how embarrassing for me!" Finn cried dramatically, taking his shot. "Now lets see, I never... slept with Rory! Much to my chagrin."

Colin, Logan and surprisingly Steph took a shot.

"STORY!" The three boys shouted together, "and don't leave out any details." Finn added.

Steph smirked and started the story.

"Well, it was raining out really bad," She started seductively, "I had just come from dinner with my parents and my mom was pressuring me to get married and start a family, so I was really upset. I got to my dorm and realized I forgot my keys." She looked at Rory.

"She showed up at my dorm, _soaking wet,_ and I would never turn down a friend in need. So I offered her a place to stay for the night, and some clothes to change into."

By this time all three boys were drooling and waiting with baited breath to hear what happened next.

"And Paris was in her room, just having kicked Doyle out, who was so tired he just decided to pass out on the couch. So the only place available was either the floor, or my bed."

"So we walked into her room, got in bed and fell asleep." Steph finished.

"WHAT! HOW CAN YOU TEASE US LIKE THAT! SAYING YOU SLEPT WITH RORY!" Finn cried.

"Hey, you just said slept. Nothing about sex." Rory defended Steph, who was laughing uncontrollably.

"No more game, I'm to heartbroken to be deceived like that." Finn said, sulking.

"I'm sorry Finny." Rory said, giving him hug.

"Its ok Love." He replied, moving his hands south.

"Finn, if you ever want to have children, move those hands north." Rory warned.

"Ruin all my fun!" Finn said, throwing his arms in the air.

"Can we leave yet?" Steph asked the group.

"Well, we have been here for two hours. I think that's sufficient time for studious college students." Colin replied.

"Lets go say the good byes then. Wait! We all drank, quite a lot, and forgot to appoint a designated driver." Logan said.

"We came in the limo." Colin said. "We can all go back in that, and come back tomorrow for your cars."

"Sounds good. Lets go." Logan said,

-GG-

"Grandma!" Rory said walking up to her grandmother who was still talking to Holly. "We are going to leave. I have a test tomorrow and I really want to get in some studying tonight."

"Ok dear. Good luck." Emily said, kissing her cheek.

"It was wonderful to meet you Rory." Holly said, embracing Rory.

"Same for you Mrs. McKray." Rory responded.

"Please, Holly."

"Ok, Holly. I think Colin is just saying goodbye to his father right now." Rory said.

"Ok, I will head over there. I do hope to see you again soon darling."

"Definitely." Rory promised.

-GG-

When they got back in the Limo, Colin had his hands on his head.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked cautiously.

"My father said to make sure I give him two weeks notice for when I need my great-grandmothers ring, to make sure the size fits you." He said, turning red.

"WHAT? WE AREN'T EVEN DATING!" Rory burst out.

Colin looked at her and started laughing.

"Its ok Rory. I expected it. I'm surprised you didn't."

"Well, I did see my grandmother and your mother having a little meeting, and my grandmother had her scheming smile on." Rory pondered.

"They were discussing our wedding, honeymoon, and children." Colin stated

"I figured."

"Well, lets forget about it for now. Ok? Lets just relax and wait for the others to get here."

10 minutes later the whole gang was in the limo and being charted back to Yale.

-GG-

A/N: So no Rory pregnant! I thought about it and wrote it out like that, but then I realized I wrote myself into a corner, so I decided that if I do make her pregnant, then it will be later on in the story. So, until next time! RR please!


	6. Limo and a phone call

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And the song belongs to 50 cent/G-unit

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome!

-GG-

-In the limo-

Everybody was drinking champagne and laughing at Steph's stories about Colin, Finn and Logan from boarding school.

"...So then Finn jumps on his desk, yells 'MUTINY!' and he grabbed Mr. Hunt's toupee, tosses it to Colin, and they both run out of the room. Logan is standing in the doorway the whole time video taping it!"

Rory was clutching her sides and wiping away tears, she was laughing so hard.

"Oh my God!" She cried. When she finally calmed down she took a sip of her champagne, just as Finn imitated Mr. Hunts reaction to the loss of his toupee.

"YOU... YOU, LITTLE DELINQUENT!' He shouted, as I ran out of the room, he was still clutching his bald head as he chased me down the halls."

"Oh God, Finn! Wait until I've swallowed!" Rory said, coughing.

"Sorry Love!" He said with an innocent smile.

"Finn, I still love you!"

"Of course! Who wouldn't love this amazing Aussie!" Finn asked with a wink

"I have no idea!" Rory responded a bit to cheerfully.

"Are you GASP DRUNK Reporter Girl?" Finn asked, in faux shock.

"Just a little bit." Rory said in a sing song voice. "Oh my God! I'm 50 Cent!"

Everybody stared at her confused.

"What?" Colin asked.

"Not a lot baby girl just a lil bit, We can head to the crib in a lil bit, I can show ya how I live in a lil bit, I wanna unbutton your pants just a lil bit, Take 'em off and pull 'em down just a lil bit, Get to kissin' and touchin' a lil bit... 50 Cent? A Rapper?" Rory said.

When everybody failed to recognize who he was, Rory pressed the topic further.

"Come on people! In da Club! Candy Shop! G-Unit!" Rory looked at all the blank faces. "My GOD! You all live under a rock!"

"Sorry." Finn said sheepishly.

"Wait, In Da Club? That DOES sound familiar." Steph said.

"It was one of the most overplayed songs. They played it at clubs all the time." Rory said.

"Something about birthday and Bacardi?" Logan asked

"YES!" Rory yelled. "Finally. I now have proof that you aren't robots!"

"Reporter Girl, you are very odd. But we love you anyway." Steph said.

Rory laughed. "I love you guys too!"

-GG-

When the group got back to Yale, Steph and Logan went back to his room, Finn went to the pub and Rory and Colin went back to her dorm.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'm gonna check my messages." Rory said as she walked over to the answering machine.

"_Gilmore, its Paris. I'm at Doyle's for the night. He still refuses to stay at our place. You WILL apologize to him or else I will-"_

Rory sighed and hit delete.

"_Paris, its Doyle, call me back."_

"_Rory, its mom. Call me back. I haven't talked to you in a while. Are you coming home this weekend or did Hitler and her Husband plan your weekend out for you? I love you." _

Colin came up behind Rory and put his arms around her waist.

"You still haven't talked to your mom?" He asked gently.

"No, I just want to be my own person. My whole life, I've been 'Lorelai's daughter.' or 'Richard and Emily's granddaughter.' I just want to be Rory Gilmore, my own person!"

"I get it. My while life I've been 'The McKray Heir.' Colin confessed.

All of a sudden Rory paled at the sound of the last message.

"_Lorelai. It's Francine Hayden. Please call me back. 555-2424. Thank you. Please call me back." _

"Why is Francine calling you?" Colin asked.

"I have no idea. She hates me." Rory said as she grabbed the phone.

"Hello Grandmother." Rory said as Francine answered the phone. She quickly looked at Colin when she heard him choke on his drink.

"_Lorelai?" Francine said in awe. "You called me back?"_

"Well, you did ask me to, and it would have been very rude not to." Rory said coldly.

"_Thank you. Lorelai, could we maybe meet for lunch?" _

"Are you going to attack me again?"

"_Please Lorelai. I would really like to talk to you, in person. I wanted to say this in person, but I've always wanted a relationship with you. It killed me to stand in the back of your graduation from Chilton, and not be able to hug you. I've read every article you have written. They are all framed in my sitting room. Please meet with me. Anywhere you want." _

Rory had tears in her eyes when she heard Francine confess all of her emotions.

"Where and when ever you want to meet, just let me know."

"_Ok, I will make reservations and call you with the time? When do you have classes?"_

"How about you make them for sometime over the weekend? I have a lot of studying to do during the week."

"_Ok, I will let you know of the time. Thank you."_

"No problem, See you soon."

They hung up their phone and Rory looked at Colin who was still in shock.

"You are a GILMORE AND A HAYDEN?" He exclaimed.

"Yea... why?"

"I just never knew you were a Hayden as well."

"Well, its not like it's a secret." Rory said confused.

"I know, but since your parents didn't get married, I guess people didn't put it together."

"Oh, I guess so." Rory said thoughtfully.

"So you really are a society bitch huh?" Colin said pulling her close, and running his hand through her hair.

"Hey! My hair!" Rory said in mock horror. "I just got it 'done' Paulo will kill you!"

Colin laughed and pulled her into her bedroom.

-GG-

"God, I feel like a teenager again." Colin said the next morning, as he stretched.

"Why?" Rory said, yawning.

"We made out like teenagers all night." He replied with a smirk.

Rory laughed and Colin leaned forward to kiss her, and was shocked when she pushed him away.

"I don't know about you Mister, but I have morning breath. So you wait until I brush my teeth."

"You kill me." He wined.

"Hand me the hammer and I will nail your coffin closed buddy." Rory shot back.

"Evil girl." He said with a chuckle.

-GG-

A/N: Short, I know! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've got mid-terms soon, so I've been studying like crazy. Senior year, and if I fail, I'm screwed royally. So the updates will either suck, be short, or less frequent until my exams are over, which is next Friday. So until then, RR please!


	7. Dinner with Francine

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys keep me going!

-GG-

Later that day, Rory and Colin were at a little café about 3 blocks away from Yale.

"Coffee!" Rory said, smiling as the waitress put the steaming cup in front of her.

"Rory, you just had a cup before we left your dorm." Colin stated.

"So?" Rory said glaring at him.

"Nothing, just saying that it can't be good for you!" Colin defended.

"You would so get along with Luke. Do you drink _tea _and eat _salad_?" Rory asked with disdain in her voice.

"Yes I do." Colin said firmly.

"Ick. How am I at all interested in you?" Rory joked.

"Cuz I'm adorably cute."

"Nope, its your bank account." Rory said with a straight face.

"How is that possible? That's why I'm with you, GILMORE-HAYDEN."

"Shut up McKray! Its Gilmore. Just Gilmore." Rory scolded

Colin watched her face as she tried not to laugh after playfully scolding him.

'_God, she is so cute. What did I do to deserve her. Thank God for Logan bringing her into my life. So what if he slept with her, she is with me now_, _what did I do to deserve this?'_ He thought as she stared at him oddly.

"Colin? Helll-lo? This is earth to Colin." Rory said waving her hands in front of his face.

"Huh?" He asked dumbly as he tried to regain his composure.

Rory smiled coyly.

"What cha thinking about, Col-Col?"

"Noth... wait! What did you call me?" He said with narrowed eyes.

"Colin Alexander McKray." Rory said with a hint of a smile.

Colin got a wicked idea, and smirked evilly, he grabbed her coffee and demanded for her to repeat what she said.

Rory gave him her patented Bambi eyes, "Please give me back my coffee!" She said sweetly.

He avoided her gaze as he firmly replied, "No!"

Rory pouted until her cell phone went off.

"Hello?" She answered

"Hi!" She said sweetly. "I've missed you!"

"Aw, so you just decided to call me?" She responded to the person on the other side of the phone.

Colin stared at her dumbfounded as she spoke to this unknown person.

"Well, I will just have to come and visit you soon!"

Rory bit her lip to hold in a laugh as she saw Colin's eyes narrow.

"And how is my little Gigi?" She asked.

Colin went from steaming mad to shocked.

"Aw, sweetheart, please don't be mad at me for not choosing Harvard to be closer to you."

"HARVARD?" Colin shrieked.

"Hold on a second baby." Rory told her caller. "Please be quiet Colin. I'm on the phone." She said "Yes. I have agreed to meet with her."

"Ok, _I love you too._ I will talk to you later." Rory said as she closed her cell phone.

"WHO WAS THAT?" Colin demanded as soon as she ended her call.

"Give me back my coffee and I will tell you." Rory negotiated.

"Fine. Now who was it?" Colin asked returning her coffee.

"My dad." Rory said with a smirk as she sipped her coffee.

"What? You evil girl."Colin said embarrassed as he realized he over-reacted.

"Hey, desperate times call for desperate measures! You were withholding my coffee! It was either that, or face my wrath!"

"Fine, I guess this was less painful." Colin conceded.

"Damn right mister!" Rory shot back as she sipped her coffee.

-GG-

On Saturday night, Rory was on the phone with Lorelai, having semi-made up at the previous night.

"So when are you going be back?" Lorelai wined over the phone as Rory got ready for her dinner with Francine.

"Mom, I told you last night, I'm meeting someone for dinner. I will call you later." Rory said.

"Who are you meeting anyway?" Lorelai asked, curiously.

"Just someone I haven't seen for a while." Rory said vaguely. Checking her watch, Rory gasped. "Mom, I've gotta go, I'm going to be late. I will call you later." Rory said quickly before Lorelai could ask anymore questions.

Rory hurried to her car and raced to a little restaurant, Bertucci's, in Hartford to meet with Francine.

"Hello Francine." Rory said cordially as she sat down across from her grandmother.

"Lorelai! Hello!" Francine said with a smile on her face. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you agreed to meet with me."

"Well, I also did it for myself. I always wished that we could of had a relationship." Rory said stiffly.

"As did I. You have to understand, I felt so bad about that dinner at Emily and Richards. We had just found out about your grandfather's heart condition, he was stressed, and he and Christopher had gotten into a fight earlier that day. I just feel so bad about how we treated you. I cried for days after that." Francine confessed.

"Really?" Rory asked as her eyes got misty.

"Yes."

"I do wish that we could please start over." Francine pleaded.

"Of course!" Rory said, tears now streaming down her face.

"Thank you." Francine whispered as she leaned across the table hug Rory. Her face now mirroring Rory's.

The two talked for an hour and were walking out when Rory ran into somebody while putting on her coat.

"I'm sorry!" Rory called as she continued to walk away.

"Rory?" A familiar voice called after her.

Rory froze. _"SHIT!" _

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Rory said, as she gave each a hug.

"Rory, what are you doing here? On a date, perhaps?" Emily asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Um, no, just meeting somebody for dinner." Rory said, silently pleading to leave soon.

"Who? Anybody we know?" Richard asked.

"Um, well, you see..." Rory faltered while Francine came up behind her.

"Rory, are you ready to go?" She asked, while Rory took on the deer-in-headlights look.

"Francine?" Emily asked, her voice dripping in disdain.

"Hello Emily." Francine replied coldly.

"Rory, is this who you were meeting?" Richard asked.

"Yes." Rory replied.

"Why? After the way she and her husband," Emily spat out. "Treated you at our house, why?"

"Because I wanted to know where I came from! OK? I know the Gilmore side of myself, why can't I know the Hayden side?" Rory asked.

"Rory, we aren't mad at you, we completely understand. We are just a little shell shocked." Richard replied. "Right Emily?"

"Yes. Well we do have reservations. We should get inside. Rory, I will talk to you sometime this week, and see you on Friday?" Emily said.

"Yes. Bye Grandma, Bye Grandpa." Rory replied kissing each on the cheek as she and Francine continued to the parking lot.

As the Valet came with Rory's car, Francine called out to her.

"Rory? Would you stop by sometime during the week? I would like to talk to you about something, privately."

"Of course. I will call you during the week to let you know when I'm free?"

"Ok, talk to you later dear."

Rory waved as she called out her good-bye.

"Bye, Grandma!" Rory said as she drove off.

Francine smiled as she got into her car.

"_Maybe things will finally turn out right." _She thought as she drove away.

-GG-

While Rory and Francine were saying their good-byes, Emily was frantically dialing her cell phone.

"Lorelai! I just saw Rory!"

"_Wow mom! When did you go blind and miraculously get your vision back? Does it only work on Rory? Or can you see dad too? OOH! Can you see me now?" Lorelai asked, mocking_ _the Verizon guy. _

"Lorelai! This is no time for Jokes! She was with Francine Hayden!" Emily cried

"_Wait," Lorelai said slowly. "She was with Francine. As in her grandmother. As in the evil bitch who attacked her at your house?" _

"One in the same."

"_I've got to go mom. I will talk to you later." Lorelai said as she quickly hung up the phone._

-GG-

Rory was driving back to Yale as her phone started to ring "My Humps" by the Black Eyed Peas.

"Hey Mom." Rory answered.

"_So a little birdy told me that you had dinner with Francine Hayden." Lorelai spat into the phone._

"_Shit, shit and double shit!" _Rory thought as she tried to think of a response.

-GG-

A/N: I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I was in a car accident last Friday and I was freaking out about if I was going to get charged with anything, and trying to figure out a way to fix my car. I got my accident report back yesterday though, and it was declared an 'Act of Nature' because a deer caused me to swerve and I went off the road, then when I swerved again and got back on the road, I lost control when I hit gravel, and went headfirst into a guardrail. I've been working on this for over a week, and finally finished it when my mind was clear of all worry! So please RR and don't hate me!


	8. 2 conversations

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual!

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, even though there were less for the last chapter then usual:-(

RR please!

-GG-

"_So a little birdy told me that you had dinner with Francine Hayden." Lorelai spat into the phone._

"_Shit, shit and double shit!" Rory thought as she tried to think of a response._

_-GG-_

"Uh, mom, who did you hear that from?" Rory asked, panicking

"_My mother. WHY DID I HAVE TO HEAR THIS FROM MY MOTHER?" Lorelai yelled. _

"Mom, what the hell is your problem?" Rory asked.

"_Why did you have dinner with her and why didn't you tell me about it?" _

"She called me, asked, and I accepted. Bing bang boom, done."

_Lorelai sighed. "I just don't want you to get sucked in, then get hurt. Why didn't you talk to me about it? I could have told you anything you wanted to know about her."_

"No mom. You couldn't have. We could of talked about this then you tell me everything bad about her. I wanted to get my own impression."

"_Why? Didn't get a good enough one at the dinner your grandmother orchestrated when you were 16?"_

"Grandma explained that. She said that grandfather just found out about his illness and he was taking it out on everybody."

"_Now she is grandma?" Lorelai spat._

"Yes." Rory said firmly. "Mom, I'm almost back at Yale.I will talk to you later."

"_RORY-'_

-GG-

Rory closed her phone and sighed. She pulled into her parking spot near her dorm and rested her head against the head rest and closed her eyes. She heard a knock on the window.

She screamed in fright while her eyes flew open and darted around .

She frowned when she saw that it was just Colin grinning sheepishly.

"Hey. I was on my way to the pub when I saw you pull up." He said.

"So you decide to scare the shit out of me? Thank you so much." Rory said sarcastically.

"Anytime." Colin dismissed. "Now you look like you could use a drink."

"I could." Rory agreed.

"Dinner went that bad?" Colin said sympathetically.

"No, dinner was surprisingly good." Rory said with a sigh. "It was my mom finding out that makes me need a drink."

"What happened?" Colin asked, slipping his arm around her waist.

"I guess my grandmother called her and let her know that I was had dinner with her, because we ran into the Gilmore grandparents when we were walking out. My mom called me and sounded mad that I agreed to meet with her when I didn't talk to her about it first."

"Why would she get upset about that?"

"Its just the way she is. We are supposed to talk about everything. That's how its supposed to work. She is Lorelai Gilmore and I'm just her mini-me."

"Mini-me?" Colin said with a chuckle.

"Shut up. It's a thing she does." Rory defended. "Hey look, The Pub. Lets go in."

"Are you changing the subject?" He teased.

"No. Look! Logan and Finn. Lets go."

"Subject changer."

"Screw you."

"Next week babe, next week."

"UGH! I need a drink." Rory said as she sat down.

"Woman after my own heart! Marry me!" Finn responded.

"Sorry Finn."

"Yea! She's taken." Colin yelled.

"Uh, Colin, conference. Now!" Rory said dragging him away.

"Ok?"

-GG-

"What was that about?" Rory demanded as soon as they stepped outside the pub.

"What?"

"The whole 'she's taken' thing."

"Well, um, uh, yeah." Colin said lamely.

"Did you mean it?" Rory asked softly.

"Yeah."

"Good." Rory said, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Man, we should of had this conversation a while ago." Colin murmured when they broke apart for air.

"Yeah." Rory said, mesmerized by his gaze.

-GG-

A/N: Kind of short, I know, but I really wanted to get this out there. I hope you like it! Reviews make me happy!


	9. An old friend

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm sorry if you think that Rory is acting like a bitch, but I really want her to be independent, and not rely on Lorelai, like she does a lot..

-GG-

Rory and Colin walked back into the pub, each with a silly grin on their faces.

"Everything settled?" Logan asked mischievously.

"Yup." Rory and Colin answered in unison.

"Hey! You owe me a beer!" Rory joked.

Colin laughed and agreed.

"Aw, the wifey already has you under her spell!" Finn joked.

"Hey! I resent that." Rory cried in jest.

Later that night, Rory and Colin headed back to his place after seeing 'Doyle's Here' on Paris and Rory's message board. They arrived at his dorm around 1 am. Rory promptly went into his room and changed into a pair of his boxers and t-shirt. Colin let his eyes roam her body for a moment, then looked up and saw her smirking at him.

"You have been spending way to much time with me and my friends." Colin mused.

Rory walked over to him and started kissing his neck.

"Why is that?"

Colin groaned as she started to suck.

"You stole our smirk."

"I'm sorry."

"Well you should be!" He scolded.

He leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips.

"You look amazing in my clothes." He said as he threw her over his shoulder and carried her into his bedroom.

-GG-

The next morning, Rory woke up to hearing Colin's cell phone ringing.

She grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Hello?" She murmered.

"Hello? Is this Colin McKray's phone?" A woman said.

"Yes. He is sleeping. Can I take a message?"

"Tell him his mother called. Also, tell him that if he insists on not calling me back as usual, I will be very upset, and he will feel my wrath."

"Ok, I will tell him. Good-bye."

"Good-bye."

Holly McKray hung up her phone and frowned.

"JOHN! We have a problem."

"Yes Hol?"

"Some girl," Holly spat. "Just answered Colin's phone! He and Rory are perfect for each other! Why can't he see that?" She moaned.

"Calm down. He is in college! Let him live." John said

"I know, but I don't want him to get hurt!" Holly pouted.

"He is 22 years old. He can do what he wants to an extent." John soothed.

"I know, but I hate that he isn't my baby boy anymore."

"Just think, he will get married then you can get grandbabies."

"That's right! Oh, just think, they will all look so cute. Brown hair and blue eyes, or brown hair and green eyes. I can't wait!" Holly said with a smile. "And think of all the cute baby clothes!"

Holly squealed and walked out of the room as John stood their shaking his head.

-GG-

A few hours later, Rory woke up to an empty bed. She frowned and looked around the room. She heard a crash in the other room so she put on Colin's clothes that she was wearing the night before and walked out. She burst out laughing at the sight she saw.

Colin was sitting in the middle of the kitchenette floor, surrounded by coffee grounds. He had a filter in one hand, and the container in the other hand.

"What are you doing?" Rory said as her laughter subsided.

"I was TRYING to make coffee, but my coffee maker hates me."

"Poor Colin. I will make it. Go grab a dust pan." Rory said with a smile.

"Dust pan?"

"Colin if you don't know what a dust pan is, I will be forced to hit you. Very Hard." Rory threatened.

"Don't worry babe. I know what a dust pan is." Colin chuckled.

"Babe?" Rory asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Just testing it out. Would you prefer shnookiekins, cuddly bear, or hot ass next?"

"NONE!"

"Well, its called freedom of speech."

"Well, I am suppressing that right when it comes to horrible freakishly cliche nicknames. And you ever call me shnookiekins, I will never have sex with you again." Rory threatened.

"Ok... Lorelai."

Rory sighed and Colin scurried out of the room to find a dustpan.

"What am I going to do with you?" She said to the empty room.

-GG-

That night, Rory was sitting in her dorm studying for the test she had the next day, when her phone started to ring.

" 'Lo?" She answered distractedly.

"Rory, Its your grandmother. I have something to run past you."

"What grandma?"

"Well, a few friends of ours invited us over for dinner on Friday night, and we mentioned that we usually have dinner with you, so they invited you along as well. Would that be ok?" Emily said.

"Yea, call me later in the week with the address?"

"Of course. I will speak to you later. Good-bye."

"Bye Grandma."

Rory continued to study and was soon interrupted by incessant knocking at her door. She screamed "Come in!" and waited to see who it was.

She looked over at the door as it opened and saw Marty standing in her doorway.

"Hey Marty! What's up?" She asked, placing a bookmark in her textbook.

"Nothing, I haven't talked to you in a while and wanted to see what was up."

"Nothing really. I have a test tomorrow, so I figured I would study." Rory replied. "Have a seat." she said, motioning to her bed.

He laid down on her bed and the two talked for about an hour. He had to get up for an early class so he left around 11.

"Bye Marty! Don't be a stranger!" She said as he walked out of her room. She followed him and gave him a hug before he walked out the door. He opened it to see Colin and Finn standing outside, obviously prepared to knock.

"Rory? I thought you were studying tonight?" Colin asked jealously. (A/N: Is that a word?)

-GG-

A/N: Shorter than I wanted, but I have a foot and a half of snow outside, and my friends are going to be here soon, so I am going to go frolic in the snow! Review please!


	10. uh oh

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.

A/N: My comp keeps freezing because of when I spilled coffee on it, and the internet is messed up, cuz I have wireless internet in my laptop, and I think coffee got in the zip drive. My dads computer is getting fixed, so he is using mine.

-GG-

"_Rory? I thought you were studying?" Colin said jealously. _

_-GG-_

"Colin, I was studying, then Marty stopped by because I haven't seen him in a while." Rory said with narrowed eyes. "Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, I was just wondering why Marty was coming out of your dorm so late." Colin said.

"Look, I was working tonight and I saw Rory's light on, when I was on my way back to my dorm, so I figured I'd stop by and see what she was up to." Marty said meekly.

"Ok." Colin seethed. "I get it. You can stop studying for Marty, but not for me?"

"Colin!" Rory cried. "I was studying. Marty was just keeping me company!"

"Why didn't you call me if you were lonely?"

"Because YOU would of distracted me from studying. Marty was quizzing me on my notes. I finished studying, we talked for a little bit, then he was getting ready to go back to his dorm, and then you showed up, all jealous!"

"Whatever." Colin said, obviously defeated.

"Do you trust me?" Rory asked suddenly

"What?"

"Do. You. Trust. Me?"

"Of course!" Colin yelled

"Then why are you flipping out at me for having a friend over?"

"I don't know." Colin replied childishly.

"Colin, I'm with you. I don't cheat!"

"I bet Lindsay and Dean would agree with that." Colin muttered.

Finn gasped and Rory looked like she had just been punched in the stomach.

"I can't talk to you right now." Rory whispered. She turned around and shut the door.

Finn turned around and punched Colin square in the nose.

"You. Are. An. Asshole." Finn seethed. "I can't believe you said that! I should shoot you right now. Do you hear her crying? That is all your fault!

Finn stalked off as Colin stayed on the ground. Horrified about what he just said.

-GG-

Rory was sitting on her bed, unable to cry anymore, when she heard a faint tapping at the window. She looked over and saw Rosemary and Steph standing there. She smiled slightly and walked over to open the window, and let the two girls in.

"Why are you guys coming in the window?" Rory said puzzled.

"Because your boyfriend is sitting on the bench outside your front door." Rosemary said with a raised eyebrow. "Care to explain that?"

"We got into a really bad fight, and he said something really hurtful, that I regret telling him."

"The story about how you lost your virginity?" Steph said, walking over to the bed and hugging her tightly as Rory nodded and fell into another fit of sobs.

"I will kill him." Rosemary muttered. "He always brings up the past when fighting. He knows what hurts and uses against his opponent. It is one of his many faults hun."

"Wallow?" Steph asked.

"Please. I don't know what to do. I want to be with him so much, but I don't know if I can take him bringing that up every time we fight. It hurts to think about it, and it makes me feel like crap whenever I think about it. I told him that in confidence, and to be honest, and he just used it against me. At least I'm not a whore like him!" Rory cried, now extremely angry.

"Hell hath no fury, like a Gilmore scorned." Steph said with a smirk.

"I hope he remembers that I am very good friends with Finn, and he will do anything for me. I gotta talk to Finn. Lets go to the pub."

"Are you sure you want to be drinking when you are this angry?" Rosemary asked hesitantly.

"I won't drink Rose, I promise. I just want to get some dirt on Colin to throw in his face next time he tries to do it to me." Rory said evilly. Her face lit up and she grabbed her cell phone. She quickly dialed a number and spoke quickly to the person on the other side. "Hey... I need get in touch with our favorite delinquent... One in the same, Paris... Just give him my number, and have him call me, alright?... Thanks." Rory hung up her phone. "Payback's a bitch, Ladies."

-GG-

Rory, Rosemary and Stephanie walked out of her dorm room, and Colin was no longer there, but there was a vase of a dozen roses, and a package of Columbian Coffee.

"If he thinks that this will make up for what he said, he is kidding himself." Rory muttered.

"Honey, he is trying." Rosemary said.

"I know, but what he said was evil, and he knew that I would get upset." Rory said bitterly.

"Down girl! I was just saying..."

"I know, I'm just bitter about what he said."

"Yeah I know it hurts." Steph comforted.

Rory sighed and the girls continued walking to the pub.

"_It's going to be a long night."_ Steph and Rosemary thought.

-GG-

Rory and the girls arrived at the pub 20 minutes later. They saw Colin, Finn and Logan in their usual corner table, and it appeared that Colin was trying to get Finn to talk to him, but was not succeeding. Rory followed Steph and Rosemary to the other side of the pub, and they sat down at a little table.

"Rory, it looks like Colin is trying to get over here. Logan and Finn are right behind him." Steph said.

"I can't wait to see what he has to say." Rory said with a smirk.

"Rory?" Colin said as he approached the table. "I'm sorry. I really am. Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"This is going to be interesting." Rory said as she stood up slowly.

-GG-

A/N: I hate that its so short, but I want certain stuff to happen in the next chapter, so I just decided to cut it short... RR please!


	11. Making up is hard to do

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! You rock! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I had this huge paper due for school, That I put off to the very last minute, and if I didn't hand it in, I would of failed the class, and not graduated in June. But, luckily, I finished it! And it is currently in my teachers e-mail inbox! Yay!

-GG-

_Rory and the girls arrived at the pub 20 minutes later. They saw Colin, Finn and Logan in their usual corner table, and it appeared that Colin was trying to get Finn to talk to him, but was not succeeding. Rory followed Steph and Rosemary to the other side of the pub, and they sat down at a little table._

"_Rory, it looks like Colin is trying to get over here. Logan and Finn are right behind him." Steph said._

"_I can't wait to see what he has to say." Rory said with a smirk._

"_Rory?" Colin said as he approached the table. "I'm sorry. I really am. Can we go somewhere and talk?"_

"_This is going to be interesting." Rory said as she stood up slowly._

_-GG-_

"What?" Rory said crossly as they walked out of the pub.

"I'm sorry." Colin said. "I do trust you. I just got jealous. I know that you are good friends with Marty, I was just jealous. I was afraid of losing you. I do trust you. I'm sorry. I feel so horrible about what I said about the whole Dean situation. I know you told me that in confidence, and I should of never used it against you. Please forgive me Rory. I swear I will try my hardest not to screw up so bad again."

Colin stared deep into her eyes as she processed what she just heard.

"I will forgive you on one condition." Rory said finally.

"Anything!"

"Well, actually 2 conditions. A. Never mention Dean or the circumstances surrounding my loss of virginity again, and B. Kiss me you idiot." Rory said with a smile on her face as Colin leaped to gather her in his arms as he dipped her low and kissed her passionately.

"If that what the make- up kiss is like, I can't wait to see what the make-up sex is like." Colin said with a smirk.

"Perv." Rory said, swatting his arm.

"You love it." Colin said as he wrapped his arm around her waist, and led her back into the pub.

-GG-

The next morning, Rory woke up to her cell phone saying 'Greetings! You have a voice message.' in an overly cheerful voice.

"Shut up, you early morning slut." Rory mumbled as she silenced her cell phone. She quickly checked her voice mail and was pleasently shocked at the messages she had waiting for her.

"_Hello Mary. I must admit, I was quite shocked when I got a call from our favorite neurotic woman ordering me to call you. So, call me back when you get this, 456-555-6789."_

Rory smiled as she wrote down the number quickly. She deleted the message and listened to the rest.

"_Hello Lorelai. I was hoping that we could have tea soon. Please call me back when you receive this. Thank you dear." _

Rory made a mental note to call Francine back as she listened to the final message.

"_Hey kid. I'm sorry about the way I reacted. Um, Jess is in town. He wants to see you. He promised Luke he wouldn't contact you, so here I am, playing messenger. Um, he's changed babe. You should see him. I know that he hurt you, but he has really changed. Call me back. Fight over, ok? I love you." _

Rory stared at her phone as she replayed the last message. She felt the bed shift as Colin woke up.

"Babe, what are you doing up so early?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Evil phone was talking to me." She mumbled.

"Go back to sleep."

Rory laid back down and Colin flung his arm around her waist.

"Who called you?" He mumbled into her hair

"Tristan, Grandma Francine and my mom." she replied sleepily

Colin shot up. "Tristan called? Why?"

Rory rolled over and glared at him. "Remember that talk we had about trust?" She asked as he nodded "I was pissed off and wanted some dirt on you, so I called Paris and asked her to call him and tell him to call me. That's it, end of story."

"Fine, lets go back to sleep." Colin laid back down and Rory snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and placed his head on top of hers, and they drifted back to sleep.

-GG-

Colin woke up a few hours later and silently slipped out of Rory's bed. He went into the small kitchen area and quickly started a pot of coffee. He was starting to prepare breakfast when Paris walked into the common room and glared at Colin.

"What are you doing here?" She seethed. "I thought that Rory was mad at you."

"We made up, I swear." He said putting his hands up.

"Whatever." Paris said walking out of the dorm.

-GG-

Rory woke up a few minutes after Paris left. She laid in bed for a few more minutes until the sweet scent of the elixir of life and bacon wafted through the dorm.

"Mmm" She said as she walked into the common room and plopped onto the couch.

"Hey, breakfast should be done soon." Colin announced.

"Good. Coffee?"

"Here ya go."

Rory took a huge sip and moaned in delight. She looked up and saw Colin staring at her.

"What?" She asked, blushing.

"You don't even do that for me!" He told her.

She blushed deeper and Colin chuckled as he kissed her forehead.

"You are to cute." He said as he went to finish making breakfast.

Rory smiled as she took the phone and started to return the calls she received that morning.

"Hi Grandma." She said as Francine answered the phone.

"_Hello Dear. Thank you for returning my call."_

"No problem. So what's up? You said something about tea?"

"_Yes, I was wondering if you would mind stopping by the house this weekend?" _

"Of course. How is Saturday around 1?"

"_Fabulous. I will see you then." _

"Bye Grandma, see you soon."

"_Good-bye."_

Rory hung up the phone and muttered "One down, two to go." as she picked up the phone once again.

"_Hey, you have reached Tristan DuGrey. I'm can't get to my phone right now, so leave a message and I will return your call as soon as possible. Thanks." _

"Hey Tristan, it's Rory or 'Mary' as you prefer to call me. I needed some dirt on your cousin, Colin, but he made up what he did to me. So call me back anyway, I want to hear all about Military School, and I need to yell at you for making me kiss Paris! Talk to you later! Bye!"

Colin walked out with two plates and the pot of coffee on a tray.

"Can I keep you?" Rory said batting her eyelashes.

"If you must." He replied placing the plate in front of her.

"Keep making me breakfast, supplied in coffee and we will see where it goes." Rory said nonchalantly.

"You are to kind my lady."

"I know I am," Rory said with a sigh. "I should really work on that."

The two were soon interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

Rory rose from her seat and went to answer the door. She looked through the peep hole and opened the door slowly.

"Hey mom." Rory said.

"Hey kiddo. What's up?" Lorelai said as she breezed through the door. "Who is this?"

"Mom, this is my boyfriend, Colin. Colin, this is my mom, Lorelai."

"Hello Lorelai." Colin said, putting on the charm.

"Hello boy-I-didn't-know-was-dating-my-daughter. Rory, explain to mommy."

Rory looked at Lorelai. "I like him, he likes me, he asked me out, I accepted, and here we are."

"Whatever, did you get my message?"

"Yes, I was going to call you back after breakfast."

"Ok, well I have news. JESS wrote a BOOK! And its DEDICATED to YOU!"

"What?" Rory said shocked.

"Yea, its really good, I stole Luke's copy and read it."

"Wow."

"Yea, its amazing. He said-"

"Mom, don't you think that Jess wants to tell me this?"

Lorelai pouted. "Probably. Ruin mommy's fun, why don't you."

"I will. Now, I've got to get back to my breakfast, I have late classes today."

"Ok, bye babe."

-GG-

A/N: So the ending to this chapter sucked. I'm sorry. RR please! I wanted to bring Jess and Tristan into it, but they won't cause conflict. This is 100 percent a Cory. I would never write a Lit, and as much as I love Tristan, he is going to be friend, if I even bring him further into the story, I haven't decided yet.


	12. Dinner, Tea, and Heiress?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Thanks to all the reviewers! You guys are awesome!

A/N: For purposes for this story, I'm gonna say the whole dinner at the Huntzberger's happened while Rory and Logan were casual, just so I can stick it to the evil Mitchum and Shira.

-GG-

Rory woke up around 10:00 on Saturday morning. She lied in bed and thought about the dinner she had at her grandparents 'friends' house the previous night.

_-Flashback-_

_Rory was in line to get coffee when she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist and the familiar aftershave scent. _

"_Hey Colin." She said, kissing his cheek._

"_Hey Reporter Girl." He responded. "Getting your fix?" _

"_Yup. So, I don't know when I will be back from my grandparents friend's house, so I will call you when I get back to campus?" Rory asked. _

"_I was summoned to my parent's house, so I don't know when I will be back. Text me when you get back, and if I'm back I will call you, ok?" Colin responded after thinking for a minute. _

"_Ok, I've got class, I will see you tonight?" _

"_Yea, bye babe." _

_Rory rolled her eyes. "What did I tell you about calling me babe? I will see you later." _

_She quickly kissed Colin and took off for class._

_-GG-_

_Later that night Rory was in her grandfather's car when they pulled up to a mansion similar to the elder Gilmore's. _

"_Here we are." Emily said as they parked near the front of the house. _

_They walked up the steps and Richard rang the doorbell. _

_A maid answered quickly and took their coats. She then escorted them into the sitting room. _

"_Colin?" Rory asked shocked._

"_Rory, what are you doing here?" Colin asked, walking over and giving her a hug, _

"_I think that we were set up. They don't know that we are dating." Rory said with a smirk._

"_Lets give them a show." Colin said leaning down and kissing her tenderly on the lips _

_They broke a few minutes later and stared into each others eyes. _

_Rory smiled and then looked around the room. Her grandmother and Holly had huge smiles on, and Richard and John were sipping on scotch. _

"_Grandma, Grandpa, did I mention that Colin and I started dating recently?" _

"_I don't remember hearing about this." Emily stated. _

"_I don't remember hearing about it either, Colin." Holly chimed in. _

"_It's a recent development. We wanted to see if we clicked before we announced it to the families." Colin said diplomatically. _

_The adults nodded and continued with talks about business (Richard and John), a wedding (Emily and Holly), and what to do the next day (Rory and Colin.)_

_-End Flashback-_

Rory smiled at the memory of the look on her grandmother's face when she kissed Colin. She chuckled and got up to start the day.

-GG-

Rory walked up the stone path to the door that was so similar to the one her mother dreaded seeing every Friday night.. She quickly knocked on the door and stepped back, waiting for an answer.

"Rory?" She heard a familiar voice ask.

She quickly turned around and saw her dad walking with Gigi.

"Dad! Gigi!" She said as she went over and gave each a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom called me and asked me to come while you were here." Chris replied as an older woman answered the door. "Hey Maria. This is my older daughter, Rory."

"Hello Maria, it's great to meet you." Rory said, holding her hand out.

Maria looked shocked as she shook Rory's hand.

"Hello Miss Hayden. Mrs. Hayden is in the sitting room. Follow Me please." Maria said after regaining her composure.

Chris, Rory and Gigi, who was in Rory's arms, followed Maria into the sitting Room where Francine was sitting, sipping on hot tea.

"Lorelai! Hello, I see our other guests are here. Hello Christopher, Georgia."

"Gammy!" Gigi cried, wiggling out of Rory's arms to hug her grandmother.

"Hi Grandma." Rory said, kissing her cheek.

"So Mom, the surprise for Rory?" Christopher asked after giving the obligatory greeting.

"In a moment., now would anybody like something to drink?" Francine asked cordially.

Rory nodded and requested a club soda.

"Lorelai, I want to have an event, and at this event, I plan on naming you the Hayden heiress. It is what your Grandfather wanted and what your father and I want. Gigi will of course get some of it, in several trust funds, but Rory will be running the empire."

"What? Are you serious?" Rory said, dumbfounded.

"Of course."

"Um, wow... I don't know what to say. What about dad?"

"There is nothing to say dear, your father was heir to my father's fortunes, and you are heir to mine and your grandfathers."

"Thank you." Rory said softly as she reached across the coffee table and hugged Francine.

"No need to thank me, it is your birth right."

"What do I have to do? I don't have to change my major or anything like that, do I?"

"No Darling, you can hire people to run the companies, they will be your board of advisors, you will have 55 percent of all the stock though." Francine stated. "You will be worth about 2.5 billion. That isn't including what Richard and Emily are leaving you."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah Ror." Christopher said. "Mom and I discussed this, and it is what we want."

"Wow, I...I can't believe it." Rory sputtered.

"Believe it honey." Francine said lightly.

-GG-

Rory rushed back to Yale. She ran to Colin and Finn's dorm. She knocked repeatedly on the door until a sleepy Finn opened the door.

"Yes Love?"

"Where is Colin?" She asked excitedly, dying to tell him the news of her inheritance.

"Class, no wait, um, he is somewhere. I'm not quite sure at the moment." Finn replied, scratching his head.

"Well, if you see him, tell him I have huge news." Rory said, walking away.

"I will try to remember, Love." Finn said, yawning as he closed the door.

-GG-

Rory wandered around campus until she ended up at the pub. She walked in and saw Colin in the corner booth having lunch with Logan and Juliet.

"Hey!" Rory greeted as she sat down next to Colin. "I tried calling you."

"Sorry, I forgot to charge it last night, and it died this morning." Colin replied giving her a kiss. "How did things go with Francine?"

"Francine?" Juliet asked.

"Francine Hayden, my paternal grandmother." Rory replied, "It went good-"

"Francine Hayden? As in Strobe Hayden's widow?" Logan interrupted.

"Yes. Why?" Rory asked.

"My mom has been trying to get in good with her forever. Apparently, once you have Francine Hayden's approval, you are good in our society." Logan said with a smirk.

"Really? Can I be there when you tell her that I am the Hayden heir?" Rory said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" Colin, Logan and Juliet cried in unison.

"I'm the Hayden heiress." Rory repeated slowly.

"Does the press know about this?" Colin asked.

"Not yet, why?"

"They are going to be all over you about this. Do you know how much you are worth?" Juliet replied.

"Yeah, Francine said about 2.5 billion."

"No," Colin said. "That is just the Hayden money. That, AND what the Gilmore's are leaving you, you are going to be wealthier then the Rockefeller's."

"Wow." Rory said. "I think it just sunk in that I am going to be this wealthy. My mom is going to hate this. She has tried to keep me out of that society."

"Don't worry, from what you have told me about your mother, she will have no problem with it." Logan comforted.

"Yea, that was true, when we were together, but since then, my mom and I have been fighting a lot lately, and it just hasn't bee kosher." Rory replied with a sigh.

"Oh."

"Yea, well, I will let you guys finish your lunch. Colin stop by my dorm later, ok? Bye Colin, Logan, Juliet."

"Bye Rory."

-GG-

The next morning, Rory woke up to somebody banging at her door. She groaned and got out of bed. When she opened the door, Colin was standing there with a rag-mag in his hand.

"Did you see this?" He shrieked, thrusting the magazine into her hands.

Rory glanced at the cover and then did a double take. There on the cover of **_"News Worthy Daily"_** was a picture of Rory, the caption reading, 'The Hayden's announce their Heiress!"

Rory's phone began to ring and when she saw the caller ID showing "Mommy", she paled.

"Colin, I forgot to tell my mom about this."

-GG-

A/N: So, hate it? Love it? Either way, review please!


	13. Avoidence, and Dealing with the Press

Disclaimer: I own .N.O.T.H.I.N.G.

A/N:.:Sigh:.: My reviewers! (Peace Sign) Much Love. :.:Sigh:.:

-GG-

Lorelai slammed her phone down when Rory's voice mail went to voice mail three times in a row.

"Why won't she answer my calls?" She thought out loud. "I can't believe that she didn't tell about this."

Lorelai sighed and pressed redial. "AH!" She yelled when Rory didn't answer once again.

Fuming, she stomped out of the house and went to Luke's.

-GG-

"Colin! She called four times!" Rory panicked.

"Don't worry. Just say that you didn't have your phone on you, and you were out for breakfast or something. Say it had to charge." Colin said, trying to help.

"I can't lie though!"

"Come on, she will probably call again, so leave it on the charger, and we are going out for breakfast."

Rory grinned. "You always know how to make me feel better!"

She quickly threw on something decent to wear out and put her phone on the charging stand, then followed by Colin, walked out of the door.

-GG-

They arrived at a little café about two blocks away from Yale. They sat at one of the tables on the sidewalk and talked, not noticing the photographers who saw them and were adding every moment to film.

They ate and paid, then began to walk away when a news reporter stepped in front of them.

"Miss Gilmore-Hayden, is this your boyfriend?" She asked, gesturing to Colin. "What is your favorite color? What is your major? Miss Gilmore-Hayden!" The reporter screeched as Rory ignored her cries and continued walking hand in hand with Colin.

"I am not going to like this part of my inheritance." Rory moaned as they neared her dorm.

"Don't worry. It will most likely die down after a little while. Soon, you won't be interesting anymore unless they catch you sniffing books." Colin said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Rory retorted, knowing she lost that argument, and continued into her dorm to check her messages. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that her mother did in fact call two more times.

She quickly dialed her mothers number and waited for the ringing to stop and her mothers melodious voice flow through the speaker.

"Rory." Lorelai clipped as she answered her phone.

"Hey mom, read any good newspapers lately?" Rory joked.

"Yes I have. I also spoke to your voice mail several times today."

"Sorry about that, I left my phone at the dorm while me and Colin went out for breakfast."

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Lorelai asked, obviously hurt.

"I'm sorry. I was in shock, then I told my friends and we were celebrating." Rory explained in a small voice.

"I understand that you have been distant lately, and we haven't really been talking, but really, why wouldn't you call me and tell me about this!"

"Mom! I'm really sorry! I was celebrating."

Lorelai snorted. "Celebrating? Celebrating what? The fact that you are jumping into the world I left for you? That you are nothing more than a trophy wife now?"

"Mom!" Rory cried, astonished her mother could be so cruel. "First of all, YOU left Grandma and Grandpa's. Second, I never experienced it. So please let me. Third, I had hoped you would be supportive and not such a bitch on this _trivial_ matter. Bye mom." Rory hissed as she hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Colin asked as he saw Rory's side of the conversation. He watched her eyes go from joy, to sorrow, to regret, to anger.

"She is mad that I quote, unquote 'the fact I am jumping into the world she left for me.' Can you believe the nerve of that woman? I can't believe she won't support me on this! So I get a little money, BIG DEAL!"

"I know babe." Colin said as he pulled the freaking out Rory into a hug.

"I miss her. I mean , I know that I said all that stuff about being independent, but I do miss her. She was my best friend for 20 years of my life!" Rory said softly, as she relaxed in Colin's embrace. "And what did I tell you about calling me babe?" She added as an afterthought.

Colin chuckled softly, and led them over the couch where they laid down, cuddling and listening to the TV.

-GG-

After a two hour nap, Colin woke up and saw that Rory was still sleeping. He got up quietly, praying he wouldn't wake her and grabbed her cell phone. He scrolled through the phone book until he found the number he wanted. He quickly hit send, praying again he was doing the right thing.

"Luke's" A gruff voice said quickly over the hustle and bustle of what was going on his end of the phone.

"Luke Danes?" Colin asked.

"What?"

"This is Colin McCrae, Rory's boyfriend, I know that we haven't met, but I need your help." He said in his 'business' tone.

-GG-

A/N: Short, I know, but I want certain things to happen at once, so I decided to cut this chapter short. Review please!


	14. Lack of updates

Hey everybody! I'm sorry there have been no updates, but my computer crashed, and this is my first time on a computer in about a week.. I'm not sure when I'm getting a new computer, so the updates will be sparse until then. I'm writing still, on paper, and will post ASAP!


End file.
